1. Field of the Invention
Hydrogen is a “clean fuel” that can come from renewable sources such as water, aluminum, wind power, and many other sources. Hydrogen can be consumed by combustion engine with no harmful effect to the environment, as the only by-product is clean water.
The present invention relates generally to a process of making and controlling hydrogen gas on demand from aluminum, hydride, and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hydrogen gas making devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to convert water and aluminum into gas through the use of electrolysis. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose for which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Several methods of storing hydrogen currently exist but are either inadequate or impractical for widespread consumer applications. For example, hydrogen can be stored in liquid form at very low temperatures. Cryogenic storage, however, only provides a low volume density per liter, which is insufficient for most consumer applications.
An alternative is to store hydrogen under high pressure in cylinders. However, a 100-pound steel cylinder can only store a few pounds of hydrogen at about 2200 psi at best, and at high cost.
Other methods of hydrogen storage include the use of metal compound to adsorb and release the hydrogen. However, these methods and compounds are expensive in large volumes and will be too heavy for some applications.